official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Elberton, Georgia
Elberton is a city in and the county seat of Elbert County, Georgia. The population of the city is 4,653. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 46.38% Black or African American (2,158) 44.40% White (2,066) 7.11% Hispanic or Latino (331) 2.11% Other (98) 36.1% (1,679) of Elberton residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Elberton has below average to average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The city reported 7 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 1.15 murders a year. Pokemon See the Elbert County page for more info. Fun facts * A campus of Athens Technical College is located in Elberton. * As a visual testament to Elberton's civic pride, Elbert County High School's football field, located on the site of the Old Town Spring, was remodeled in 1961 with rows of granite seats that encompass the entire stadium. Known as the Granite Bowl, the stadium has a seating capacity of 20,000 and is one of the most unusual high school football fields in the country. In the twenty-first century the granite business still forms the backbone of Elberton's economy, and a large percentage of the city's inhabitants are connected, in one way or another, to the stone industry. * Although General William T. Sherman's forces never came through Elbert County, the impact of the Civil War (1861-65) was still keenly felt, especially by the numerous Elberton residents who served in the Confederate forces or lost a loved one in the conflict. After the war Elberton continued to exist as an agricultural center based on the production of cotton. During the 1870s it was still little more than a small, rural hamlet, although the signs of modernization were sluggishly beginning to wrap their sinuous cords around the town. As late as 1879, Elberton still lacked a bank and a telegraph line, but many new buildings were springing up in and around town. "That Elberton is 'on the incline' but a casual glance is sufficient to affirm," one person said. "Old dwellings have been repaired and modernized, new ones, of most artistic proportions, are fast covering the vacant lots, and everything partakes of that vim and energy that has ever characterized the people of this section." * Elberton claims the title "Granite Capital of the World", although there are no statistics that qualify such a claim. The city's post-Civil War history has largely revolved around the industry, following the opening of the first commercial quarry and manufacturing plant by Dr. Nathaniel Long in 1889. As the industry grew in the early 1900s, so did Elberton's importance on the passenger and freight railroad lines, bringing many travelers and businessmen to the city and leading to its heyday. ** Several granite monuments, including the Georgia Guidestones, are located in or near Elberton. * Founded in 2008, Nature's Harmony Farm mainly produces poultry, eggs, meats, and farmstead cheese. The farm has received local, national, and international praise, receiving the 2012 gold medal in the Jersey World Cheese Championships in England and the 2014 Grand Champion status in the Flavor of Georgia Competition. * Elberton has a little bit of amenities to offer. It has dollar stores, a Verizon retailer, a country club, Elbert County Airport, Walmart, Ingles, Nintendo World, a few hotels/motels, Ace Hardware, Tractor Supply Co., Zaxby's, a little bit of fast food, a sports complex, a bit of local restaurants and businesses, a bit of public battle fields, Richards Restaurant & Lounge, La Fogata, Salvation Army, a few auto parts places and car dealerships, a few RV parks, and not much else. Category:Georgia Cities